regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bite Ghoulish Season Six: Bat Hour
Bite Ghoulish: Bat Hour is the sixth and final season. After TJ graduates, Moko becomes very protective and willing to save him while the two boys start to have feelings toward each other. Matthew loses his junk food addiction and becomes to understand his morals, While Arielle is controlling her powers and reveals her true inner power. Sheila is the main Antagonist in this season after Katherine’s death in season five. Episodes 67. Winter Dive: 68. Snow Queen Wishes: 69. Chocolate Fire: 70. Nightmare Strikes: 71. Fish and Cookies: 72. Mermaid Wander: 73. Vampire Sleepover: TJ is getting a box of cake for everybody for a slumber party. As he notices a bunch of spray cans that have been investigated by Monstera police. TJ tells Kuru and Mizo about when Mizo shows the pictures of a witch behind the crime. Jackie, a bloodthirsty witch and Sheila’s partner in crime has been angry about Yokai academy being the one and only school to have more upgrades and hellbent on Moko’s blood. She reaches her boiling point as she plans on as she creates an army of white Vampire mutants. At the clubhouse, Arielle looks into the news article and made her remember a trip to memory lane when she was little as she controls her first ice power. Meanwhile, Jackie casts a spell on the cantaloupe for the bats as her army grows and start attacking on the town. TJ, who is aware of this situation, and finds out about the bat army. After learning about the bat demons, TJ and Arielle confront Jackie as she reveals her friendship with Sheila and her thirst of power. Moko, Kuru, and Mizo arrived and fights the army of bats using flashlights and waters to stop the creatures. Jackie and Moko fight as she hurts Moko, causing TJ to attack her and punch her. Moko handily destroys Jackie by drinking her blood and spitting it out. After the brawl, Detective Gary awards TJ for being the best crimefighter by giving him a police medal which TJ turns it down by saying he doesn’t deserve it. Matthew celebrate the slumber party. TJ heals Moko and takes care of him. Moko says he loves TJ for the way he is, and TJ says he loves him and is glad he found someone pure. TJ and Moko kiss, then start making love on the clubhouse bed. After the night of their romantic passion, TJ wakes up alongside a sleeping Moko who hugs and calls him his baby. 74. Big Bad Werewolf: 75. Nutcracker Spell: 76. Black Cadillac: 77. Dollars and Soda: 78. Swim Night as Swan Lake: Trivia * This is the last season of Bite Ghoulish. * This season has references from the Tim Burton movies and also the monster universal movies. * Moko and TJ finally get married after TJ proposes him and reveals his love for the Vampire. * This is the first season to have sexual content, drug material, profanity, violence and nudity. It is considered to be an adult season. * Some of these episodes can be violent and sexual as they fit in with the plot of an episode which it is referenced from Rosario Vampire. * This season has Lolita themes, Fairy Tale stories, Halloween references, and Universal monster supernatural action. Category:Series